


Broken Bosmer

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [26]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pickpockets, Promiscuity, Rare Pairings, Sneaking, Surprise Kissing, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Nadilian Athire, sometimes simply known as Nadil or Ian, is an altmer with a rather promiscuous streak. Niruin ends up getting arrested then gets mad at Nadil when he pays the bosmer's fine and gets him out of jail. Niruin ends up giving Nadil a longwinded piece of his mind once they are back in Riften. Drawing an audience of their fellow thieves, Nadil chooses to shut Niruin up one of the best ways he knows how.Day twenty-six of the Fictober challenge.(Rated Mature for thinly veiled references to adult content)





	Broken Bosmer

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much longer than I wanted it to be, but here, have some Nadilian.  
Prompt: Mad

To call Nadilian a womanizer would be a very fitting title to add to his others, but the fact that women weren't his only more revealing conquests made that title a little less charming in his opinion.

The fact that he was one of the only Altmer in all of Skyrim that wouldn't turn their nose up at such sensual propositions probably made him a true rarity for those more curious citizens.

It was rare that he was ever greeted negatively by a woman after spending a night in their company, usually, they would allude to it being a fine day whenever he happened to be around them after they had their fun.

Either way, he still knew when to keep things professional, even if getting busy with married men or women happened to not be a problem for his conscious.

He always kept his charm and flirting to a minimum when it came to joining a faction like the Companions or even when he approached the College of Winterhold, with his limited magical talent despite being an Altmer.

Granted he did end up having a little fling with one of his fellow apprentice mages within the first week.

To be fair it wasn't quite his fault.

She had approached him because she had heard tales of his bedroom prowess, but that was completely irrelevant.

"Thank you for letting me come with you today, Harbinger," Vilkas told him as they approached the drawbridge leading into Whiterun.

"How many times do I have to tell you to just call me by my name, Vilkas?" the mer shook his head at the Nord.

"At least two more times," Vilkas replied with a laugh.

Nadilian just shook his head at his shield-brother as the guards opened the gates for them.

In the shadows, Nadil could've almost sworn he had seen a figure in thieves guild armor racing between the buildings as they walked up toward the Cloud District.

"Harbinger, what is it?" Vilkas asked, drawing the elf's attention away from the shadows and back to the darkened streets.

He just hummed thoughtfully as they neared the empty marketplace.

"Just enjoying the peace and quiet," he said just as he heard a drunken shouting coming from somewhere inside of the Bannered Mare.

Vilkas couldn't help but chuckle.

That chuckle was soon followed by loud shouting as a guard ran across the marketplace behind them.

Vilkas drew his sword as soon as he saw the thief and upon seeing the two companions standing there, the thief dropped the items he had tried stealing and surrendered.

When the guard shoved the thief ahead of him, his hood fell, revealing a familiar face to Nadilian.

Niruin looked at the two companions, his eyes lingering on Nadil even though the bosmer could not have known who was under the heavy and heavily enchanted set of daedric armor, perhaps it was the height that made the elf stare at the companion a bit longer, or the armor itself, Nadilian would probably find out later.

"Vilkas, you go ahead up, I'll head up to Dragonsreach and make sure that thief doesn't get the slip on that guard."

With that, Vilkas nodded at the altmer and the two men parted ways.

Nadil followed the guard up and into the dungeon of Dragonsreach from a distance and hidden in the shadows.

He never realized how difficult it truly was to sneak in heavy armor before that day, but somehow he managed to not get noticed as he hugged the shadows and simply observed.

"Damn sneak thieves, always digging in pockets and picking locks, thankfully we caught this one though," one of the guards said to another as a third threw Niruin into a cell.

Nadilian knew all too well that the bosmer had planned to escape through the hidden grate in the corner of the cell but unfortunately Nadil knew that the guards had blocked that passage off earlier in the week shortly after they had caught the assassin who had buried a dagger in Heimskr's back while he slept in his home.

Too bad the assassin got away, Nadil would've probably given the sneaky little shit a handful of gemstones in thanks should he had met the assassin before they escaped the dungeon.

Sure enough, from his vantage point, he saw his fellow thief trying to access the passage, to no avail.

The bosmer mumbled something that he didn't quite understand but he could almost bet that there was at least one exotic curse word among the mutterings.

Unfortunate for Niruin, Nadil had brought no extra lockpicks and didn't have the gold with him to pay whatever the fine was that he had on his head.

Nadil silently assured himself that Niruin would be fine in the cell at least until morning and decided to take his leave.

***

"Good morning, Lydia," he called out as he descended the stairs in his Nightingale armor, minus the hood and mask, and saw his housecarl stirring what smelled like Venison stew.

"Honor to you, My Thane," she replied.

He shook his head at her, "If you still won't call me by my first name then at least call me by my surname," he told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"As you wish, Athire."

The simple change of address made him smile widely at the warrior woman.

"I'll be heading out shortly for Riften then heading up to Solitude, so please feel free to do as you wish with the place while I'm gone," he said as he tasted the stew in the cooking spit.

He hummed quietly as he licked his lips, "Try adding just a pinch more salt," he suggested before grabbing his bow from the weapon stand and promptly making his way out the door without another word.

***

"You want to what?" 

"I didn't say I _want to_ do anything, I said _I am_ paying off the bosmer's fine, so you can release him into my custody and I will escort him back to his home, his family must certainly be worried, seeing as he isn't much more than a child after all." Nadilian's voice was as smooth and as sweet as honey as he spoke to the prison guard.

"He's a child?" she asked, clearing not quite comprehending what Nadil was saying.

He smiled sadly before making his way past her, forcing her to follow him to the cells.

"Yes, it's a mer thing, you see?" he motioned to himself, "Myself in comparison to a human in age would mean I am an elder, but in reality I am nothing more than an adolescent myself at the age of forty, and he is still a child in this same sense at the age of twenty-five."

His silver tongue had wagged and he had her believing every single word, even though he was a good bit older than forty years old and that Niruin was nowhere near being that young either, but she was practically eating out of his hand either way.

"Consider his crimes paid for," the guard nodded as she retrieved the key to the cell that they had approached.

***

As soon as the two were out of earshot of any of the townspeople, Niruin had started to rant angrily at the altmer but was quickly quieted by a large hand clasping over his mouth.

"Please, at least wait until we are back under Riften before you start berating me for paying your fine and getting you out of trouble."

Nadilian's eyes bore into Niruin's own and the bosmer begrudgingly accepted the terms with a clenched jaw.

The ride back was tense, thankfully Niruin had brought his own horse though because if he had not then he would've been stuck riding with Nadil, and with the tension between the two at the moment, it was doubtful that they would not have begun arguing the entire way back.

In comparison, the tense silence wasn't so bad.

Nadil knew that he was going to end up getting an ear full as soon as they were back in Riften but he just accepted his fate with a shrug.

***

The sun was still present in the sky when they arrived at the gates leading into Riften so they had no choice but to walking in through the ratway since people were still occupying the street behind the temple of Mara.

As soon as the door into the Ratway closed, that was when Niruin started in on the altmer.

Nadilian continued to walk through the dank tunnels as Niruin ranted from a few steps behind him.

Even as they walked into the Ragged Flagon, the bosmer was still giving Nadil a piece of his mind about the events in Whiterun, Nadil looking quite indifferent to the fuming man trailing behind him.

Truly, no one in the guild knew that Niruin could be so long-winded until that day as they watched him walking through the place, ripping their guild master a new one, every step of the entire way, from Flagon entrance to secret storage cabinet and beyond.

"I bet you a weeks gold that he's gonna get punched," Delvin told Vex as soon as the two men walked through the Flagon.

"No, Nadil doesn't have the temper to punch anyone, much less Niruin," Vekel pointed out.

"I wasn't talking about him doing the punching, Vekel."

Vex just shook her head, "It won't go that far, my gold is on Ian defusing the situation before it even has the chance to get that far," she said as she stood up to go follow the two elves into the cistern.

***

Unloading a majority of his pack's contents into the chest by his bed, he pretty much ignored Niruin's continued ranting.

Even though everyone else seemed to be enjoying the show of their guild master being ranted at too much to intervene, Nadilian was getting a bit exhausted by the long-winded bosmer's unending and very much one-sided argument with Nadil.

Nadil had yet to say a single thing in defense because he knew how most Bosmer where when they were upset with someone, most of them just needed to tire themselves out before they cooled down enough to be spoken to rationally.

As soon as he was finished sorting his things, he turned and headed toward the desk on the other side of the cistern.

Upon reaching his destination, he propped himself up against the front of the desk to finally turn his attention to the bosmer who had been ranting at him nonstop for who knew how long.

Crossing his arms and taking on a relaxed stance, he raised an eyebrow at the short mer who stood less than two feet in front of him with a snarling expression as he spoke.

Apparently, Niruin was oblivious to the audience they had drawn since arriving.

Nadil glanced up at Ravyn who stood closer than anyone else with Cynric and Brynjolf close behind him, both humans looking rather uneased.

Ravyn mouthed a question to him with a somewhat concerned and somewhat confused expression on his face.

The altmer just shrugged at him, because he truly had no idea what had made Niruin so mad at him when all he did was pay his fine and get him out of jail.

Now that he thought about it, maybe he offended some type of bosmeri honor code or something that he didn't know about by helping him out of that tight spot that he had gotten himself into.

Either way, he turned his attention back to the mer that was busy chewing him out.

After a while, he took a step closer to the shorter mer.

"I don't care if you're the guild master or not, you had no right to-" Niruin was cut off by Nadil's lips on his when he was pulled forward.

Leaning down and tilting his head just so much, Nadilian's lips had made Niruin lose his track of thought and all of his senses

One hand was twisted in the collar of the bosmers guild armor and the other was wrapped around the back of his neck.

Niruin's eyes were wide when Nadilian pulled back from the kiss.

With an expressive look in his eyes and a small sigh, Nadil started to speak.

"Niruin, I know you're mad at me, but from the bottom of my heart, please, just shut the ever-loving fuck up."

Tonilia let out a sharp whistle and he heard Delvin grumbling as he tossed Vex a pouch full of gold.

"Now, as much as I hope you all enjoyed the show, I have to get ready for a party at the Thalmor Embassy," Nadil announced with a flourish.

"I thought you said you hated the Thalmor, Lad?" Brynjolf asked as he walked passed the still shocked Niruin and to his desk.

"I do, but there was this decently attractive woman who talked me into going," he said, then paused for a minute, "Well, not exactly going, more like breaking in with an invitation."

Brynjolf just stared at the altmer in disbelief for a moment.

"You're infiltrating the Thalmor Embassy?" the redhead asked, the reply he got at first was just a halfhearted shrug.

"What can I say, I live to please, and she just looked like she could use pleasing."

His reply gained a disgusted groan from someone on the other side of the cistern but he paid them no mind as Brynjolf simply rolled his eyes.

"I'll keep things going around here, just don't get yourself killed, and please don't do that to poor Niruin again." Brynjolf motioned to where the bosmer was still staring into space with a look of shock on his face.

"Oops, I think I broke our bosmer."


End file.
